jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht um Coruscant (27 NSY)
Die Schlacht von Coruscant stellte die größte Niederlage der Neuen Republik in den Tagen des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges dar. Den Yuuzhan Vong gelang es, das Herz der Republik zu erobern und diese damit ins Chaos zu stürzen. Nach der Schlacht wurde Coruscant von den Eroberern in Yuuzhan'tar umgewandelt. Vor der Schlacht Seit dem Fall von Duro im Jahre 26 NSY hatten die Yuuzhan Vong Zugang zum galaktischen Kern. Es kam zwar Hoffnung auf Frieden auf, aber der kurze Waffenstillstand erwies sich nur als eine Finte der Yuuzhan Vong, die dadurch Zeit gewinnen wollten, um sich zu sammeln. Der Vorstoß tiefer in den Kern endete schließlich mit der Eroberung von Borleias, durch die die Yuuzhan Vong wie die Neue Republik elf Jahre zuvor in Angriffsposition auf Coruscant gehen konnten. Durch die Macht fühlten viele Jedi die drohende Gefahr, und spätestens nachdem Talon Karrde diese Befürchtungen bestätigt hatte, begann der Oberkommandierende der Flotte, Admiral Sien Sovv, Flottenteile nach Coruscant zu beordern. Verlauf Raum Die Flotte der Yuuzhan Vong kam im OboRim-Kometen-Cluster aus dem Hyperraum. Luke Skywalker selbst führte vier X-Flügler-Staffeln, die Schwerter, die Schocker, die Wilden Ritter und Kyps Dutzend, zu einem Angriff auf den Yammosk der Flotte, um dadurch einen taktischen Vorteil zu gewinnen. Die Vong hatten jedoch aus früheren Fehlern gelernt und mehrere Yammosks mitgebracht. Es gelang den Jedi zwar vier Kriegskoordinatoren auszuschalten, aber andere Yammosks übernahmen die Aufgaben der ausgeschalteten. Unaufhaltsam stieß die Yuuzhan-Vong-Flotte durch den Kometen-Cluster immer weiter durch das Coruscant-System vor. Um sich zu schützen, benutzten sie abgefangene Flüchtlingsschiffe, die sie als Schild vor ihrer Flotte her schoben, denn sie wussten, dass die Republik nicht auf wehrlose Flüchtlinge schießen würde. Dieser Plan war ein voller Erfolg, denn Sien Sovv, Admiral Traest Kre'fey und General Garm Bel Iblis erhielten Anweisung, das Feuer einzustellen, um die Flüchtlinge nicht zu gefährden. Bel Iblis und viele Mitglieder von Kre'feys Flottengruppe Eins weigerten sich jedoch, den Befehl zu befolgen, und schossen weiterhin auf die Flotte der Vong. Die militärische Struktur der republikanischen Streitkräfte löste sich langsam, aber sicher auf, bis nach einiger Zeit auch General Wedge Antilles mit der Flottengruppe Drei eintraf und die Yuuzhan Vong von hinten angriff. Als Bel Iblis fast bis in Coruscants Minengürtel zurückgedrängt worden war, entschied er sich, den Flüchtlingsschild zu durchfliegen, eine Schneise in die Yuuzhan-Vong-Flotte zu schlagen und sich mit Antilles’ Flottengruppe zu vereinigen. Der Widerstand der Vong erwies sich jedoch als zu stark, sodass sich Teile von Bel Iblis’ Flottengruppe Zwei zurückziehen mussten. Die Tatsache, dass die Yuuzhan Vong nun ungehindert bis zum Minengürtel vorstoßen konnten, machte sich Lando Calrissian, der kurzfristig wieder als General eingesetzt worden war, zunutze, indem er die Minen deaktivierte und die Yuuzhan Vong bis zum Schild fliegen ließ. Die Invasoren planten, den Schild mit den Flüchtlingsschiffen anzugreifen. Als sich dann nahezu die gesamte Yuuzhan-Vong-Flotte zwischen dem Schild und dem Minengürtel befand, wurden die Minen reaktiviert. Es wurden zwar viele Schiffe zerstört, aber es waren nicht genug, dass die Yuuzhan Vong aufgehalten werden konnten. Wie auf Kommando stürzten sich die beschädigten Yuuzhan-Vong-Schiffe auf den planetaren Schutzschild. Dadurch gelang es ihnen, diesen zusammenbrechen zu lassen. Luft- und Boden miniatur|Borsk Fey'lya kurz vor seinem Selbstmord auf Coruscant. Nachdem die Raumflotte der Yuuzhan Vong nahe genug an Coruscant herangekommen war, wurden Korallenskipper und Landungsboote auf den Planeten geschickt. Eine Weile wehrten republikanische Bodentruppen mit FLAK-Turbolasern und Wolkenwagen die Invasoren ab, doch dauerhaft konnte die Flugabwehr die Truppen der Yuuzhan Vong nicht aufhalten, sodass die Vong trotz schwerer Verluste landen konnten. Eines der ersten Ziele war der imperiale Palast, in dem sich Staatschef Borsk Fey'lya gerade aufhielt. Fey'lya ließ eine Protonenbombe explodieren, wodurch er den gesamten Flügel des imperialen Palastes mit sich selbst und 25000 Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriegern zusammen in die Luft sprengte. Kurz davor hatte er den Befehl gegeben, die Datentürme des Palastes zu sprengen, und damit indirekt den Rückzug angeordnet. Folgen Für die Neue Republik Der Fall von Coruscant stellte den absoluten Tiefpunkt im Kampf gegen die extragalaktischen Invasoren dar. Zwei Jahre der Verteidigung waren vergebens gewesen. Alles, was vom Senat der Neuen Republik und der Regierung der Republik übrig geblieben war, zerstreute sich in der Galaxis oder starb bei der Flucht von Coruscant. Die Kommandostruktur löste sich auf, und es dauerte knapp ein Jahr, bis eine neue Regierung etabliert werden konnte. Die Moral des Militärs war am Boden, und die schweren Verluste hatten der Flotte hart zugesetzt. Hoffnungen regten sich erst wieder, als Cal Omas auf Mon Calamari zum Staatschef gewählt wurde. Die Neue Republik wurde dort allerdings de facto aufgelöst; aus ihr ging die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen hervor. miniatur|rechts|Yuuzhan'tar nach der Vong-Formung Für die Yuuzhan Vong Die Eroberung Coruscants war der größte Triumph für die Yuuzhan Vong. Schon kurz nachdem der letzte Widerstand ausgeschaltet worden war, begannen die Vong mit der Umformung des Planeten in Yuuzhan'tar, ihren verloren Heimatplaneten. Wenn er auch der größte in einer schier endlosen Reihe von Triumphen war, so zeigten sich nun doch die Folgen der rücksichtslosen Kriegführung der Yuuzhan Vong: Ein Drittel ihrer gesamten Streitmacht war gefallen, und nach der Schlacht von Obroa-skai verfügten die Vong über keine Reserven mehr. Man kann also sagen, dass die Schlacht um Coruscant zwar der Republik das Rückgrat brach, aber am Ende positive Folgen für die spätere Galaktische Allianz hatte, die ihre Verluste schneller ersetzten konnte. Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Ultimatum *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Jainas Flucht *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Verräter *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wege des Schicksals Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Kategorie:Einsätze der Renegaten-Staffel Kategorie:Legends da:Første Slag om Coruscant (Yuuzhan Vong Krigen) en:Battle of Coruscant (Yuuzhan Vong War) es:Batalla de Coruscant (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) it:Prima Battaglia di Coruscant (Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong) ru:Первая битва за Корусант (Юужань-вонгская война)